Kaze Kaze no Mi
The Kaze Kaze no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allow the user the ability to create, control, and transform into Wind at will. It was eaten by Netto and previously Date D Lang Appearance The Kaze Kaze no Mi appears to be in the shape of a large Green apple, with the devil fruit-common swirls over it. A green spiralling steam pokes out of the top of the fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit allows the user to generate powerful gusts of wind from their limbs and body as demonstrated by Marie. These bursts of air can vary in intensity and range depending on the width of the blast. Wide ranged bursts of air can reach speeds nearly equal to hurricane winds easily blowing away enemies and light projectiles, while narrowing the currents will result in a spiralling reinforced stream capable of piecing weak armours. By enveloping the host in air and riding on a glider-like device the user can travel at high speeds along a "wind road" nicknamed the "Jet Stream". The user can also envelope their limbs in a spiralling current of air in order to increase the damage they can deal through melee combat as well as enhancing the cutting power and range of bladed weapons. By producing a thin current of air from the users legs they can also "ride the wind" allowing them to maneuver faster. As with all Logia type Devil Fruit, the user can also become wind, allowing ordinary non-haki or Devil fruit based attacks to phase through the user's intangible body, though the user leaves themselves venerable from different types of attacks in this form. This devil fruit comes with powerful advantages, but equally comes with severe downsides. One weakness is that the user is only able to manipulate air in a roughly 30 meter radius, limiting the mass destructive capabilities of this fruit. Other weaknesses lie in the fact that it is highly affected by environmental temperature change, making a user's air-transformed body expand quickly and rendering it difficult to control or even move at all when exposed to a large heat source such as fire from the Mera Mera no Mi. As well as this, the user’s attacks are often swallowed up by a large flames as fuel, thus making this fruit's abilities ineffective against fire wielding enemies. As with heat, the user is also susceptible to severe cold, as the user's attacks and body becomes more dense, thus making them slower and sluggish, limiting their speed and range. With a large enough change in temperature, the user is unable to maintain their transformed state, making them very susceptible to weather conditions. This aversion to temperature change makes the user more venerable against many other Logia fruit users, such as the Hie Hie no Mi, Yuki Yuki no Mi and Magu Magu no Mi. Weaknesses The user of the Kaze Kaze no Mi is completely unable to cause lethal harm to anyone while completely transformed, so a temperature changing attack could prove fatal while is in this form. Due to the nature of this fruit's ability, the user is particularly weak to piercing attacks, for example spears, swords or bullets, as the user cannot defend from such attacks, though transforming into air and becoming intangible will render these attacks harmless, yet venerable to heat, cold, haki, or seastone based attacks. While the user is able to "fly" while transformed, they cannot achieve this above 50 meters due to an atmospheric pressure change, or travel over open water sources such as the sea or lakes due to the Devil's Fruit's weakness for water. Another possible weakness is that while the user is transformed, they are not invisible as with regular air, but the user takes on a distinct and visible shimmering grey color so they cannot rely on the transparency of regular, unmanipulated air. As with all devil fruit abilities, the user cannot utilize their ability while in contact with Seastone or the sea itself and remain vulnerable to Haki imbued attacks. Usage Manipulation of wind grants the user an increase in agility and maneuverability thus giving the user the upper hand against most common enemies in most land-based battles. Because of the different capabilities available, Marie uses different moves depending on her current form. Below are the known techniques used in the human form: *'Gale': A powerful gust of air that Marie creates a wide range. This attack blows back weak projectiles and in stronger bursts, people, providing a decent defense from mediocre non-piercing attacks. *'Jet-stream': Marie creates a spiraling ranged attack using high-speed winds. This attack can pierce weak armor and reach up to 10 meters with diminishing power over distance, making it a close-ranged attack. *'Sky Ride': Marie uses her glider to ride artificial air currents. This allows her to travel at a greater speed over long distances, however, she is incapable of doing this over open water sources such as the sea. *'Defence Dome': This is a more powerful defensive technique where the entire body is surrounded by a dome of spiraling air that deflects weak attacks from all directions. Stronger enemies can simply overcome the shield effect. *'Tailwind': Uses wind generated by the user to move at high speeds on the ground. Allows Marie to make quick and long leaps and hops increasing evasiveness. *'Hurricane Breath': Marie quickly exudes a powerful sweeping gust of air from her lungs, usually used in emergencies when she is unable to move or when caught off-guard. *'Divine Wind': A full powered attack that summons a powerful blast of air with tornado-force winds and can clear a small battlefield of medium strength opponents. Requires concentration and preparation time and leaves Marie incapacitated for a while afterward. *'Air Slash': Marie uses a strong current of wind in a cutting action, strong enough to slice and attack many foes as if using a sword, this move has a large range, but can only be used in conjunction with a sword. Below are the known techniques used in wind form: *'Maelstrom': As wind, Marie's revolves at high speeds to create a large tornado with devastating effects, causing massive damage to anything in the path of the spiraling winds. This technique is dangerous to Marie though as she can easily lose control of the fast winds. Marie must return to her human form immediately afterward to recover. *'Duplicate': Using the distinct color of her wind, she forms faint human shapes from her gaseous body, causes an illusion of multiple people. This is used only as a distraction technique. *'Vacuum Wave': Marie creates a weak vacuum effect in a small vicinity, making it more difficult, but not impossible, or foes breathe. History Trivia Navigation Notice Category:Logia Category:Devil Fruit